scaredycat
by SteFy-CooOl
Summary: Does you road go no place?Does it go some place where you can’t see?If you follow it anyway…It might just lead you here to me. they're both scaredycat aren't they? sasunaru, twoshot, YAOI! Spoiler:second test of chouinin exam but not really spoiler at all


Scaredy-cat

Sasuke was holding Zaku's arms, feet on his back, black marks all over his body. Zaku growled and asked for mercy but Sasuke was lost in wrath and pulled his arms. Zaku screamed at the sound of his broken arms and Sasuke smiled. Sakura stared at him with fear and horror, he was not the one she knew anymore. Sasuke let go of Zaku's arms and laughed. Zaku backed up with fear holding his arm and yelled out of pain. Sasuke turned to Dosu with a glare and prepared to attack. Sakura stood up and stepped forward, eyes blank with fear.

"Stop… Sas-!"

"Sa…su…ke…" Sakura turned to the body lying on the grass not far away. Naruto slowly moved his eyes without opening them. "Sa…su…ke…"

"So, you're awake, Scaredy-cat." Sasuke turned and moved to him. Naruto moved his arm and turned to Sasuke, an eye opened.

"You're the scaredy-cat…" He smiled gently, staring at him. Sasuke glanced and kicked him, sending him on his back.

"Shut-up!" Sasuke turned back to Dosu. Naruto moved up again then flinched at the sight of the marks on Sasuke's face. His eyes had turned red from the sharingan, without a small light of fear in them.

"Why did you do that? What's your problem? And what are all those weird marks?" He stood up and faced him with wrath. Sasuke moved away to Dosu ignoring Naruto, his hand on his shoulder, he stopped him and pulled him back to face him. He looked into those deep eyes with cares and sorrow. "Stop! What happened to you? You're not the Sasuke I know anymore!" Sasuke took his hand and twisted it.

"You know nothing of me!" He pushed him away, but Naruto had already got up.

"I know enough to tell that this isn't you!" He moved forward and his hand slid on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stood silent, his cheek turning red and his rage growing inside him. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto stared at him with determination.

"You know nothing of me…" Sasuke stared at the ground, ignoring Naruto's sight. "What will you think of me if you only knew who I really am? I'm an avenger, I'm born to kill-!"

"No!" Sasuke raised his head, surprised, and fell in those blue eyes in front of him, still staring at him. "No one is born to kill, we move, we change, by the speed of the choices that we make. Fate's just an excuse, you shouldn't be using it, we follow our own path."

"Exactly, I follow my path, follow your own and let me be." Sasuke turned away, facing back to Dosu.

"No, we're in the same team, we're team-mates, we're friends. I won't let you destroy yourself, I won't let that happen again!" Naruto caught him by the wrist and pulled him back to him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke looked at him, releasing his wrist.

"You think I want to see that again? Looking at your corpse lying at my feet… I'm used to being hurt, to being left and scorned and taunted, but not to see someone else having the same fate…" Tears had start falling down on his cheeks as he looked down to avoid Sasuke's sight.

"So it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? Is it indeed so? If I lay here dead, would you miss any life in losing mine? Would the sun for you more coldly shine, because of grave-damps falling round my head" Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto's chin and cheek.

"That's not what I said…" He passed his finger on his eyes to take off the tears.

"I told you, you know nothing of me… You have no idea what haunts my dreams or make me feel real."

"If you want me to know, then just tell me." Naruto raised his head and looked deep in dark keen eyes.

"Why are you always there when I feel miserable? I'm not asking you for anything." Sasuke let go of his chin and turned away.

"That's what we call friendship. As you see again the sky, I have watched you sleep for hours while my life passed me by. But you were all I had." Naruto took his hand and smiled.

"But…" Sasuke sighed. "You can't stop me for being what I am or what I want to be!" He took back his hand.

"But I know you enough to say that this isn't you!"

"Arg! Don't be stupid and just leave me alone!"

"If leaving my friends means to be wise then I'd be happier living as a fool! Now just stop acting tough and leave them alone." Naruto took his wrist again and turn to Sakura.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Sasuke released his arm and let his fist ran into Naruto's face. Naruto fell on the ground, a tip of blood escaping from his nose.

"That's what you do to friends that want to help you?" He rose up wiping his nose.

"That's what I do to stubborn people." Sasuke turned back to Dosu. Naruto walked to him, really determined to stop him, no matter what happened. Sasuke turned back before Naruto could reach him. "Why are you doing this anyway? Why do you want to help me that much? We're not even friends, I don't know why you keep saying that."

"What, you think we're more than that?" Sasuke flinched. "And I'm not stubborn, you're the one being stubborn."

"Ya, whatever, like we could be more than rivals…"

"You're more than a friend to me…"

"I what?"

"You've always been the only one with me when we were young…"

"Stop talking about the past!"

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. You're stuck in your past, that's your problem."

"Stop! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Cause you have an idea of what I've been through? …. You're right, I didn't suffer from losing my family, because I didn't have the pleasure of having one."

"Stop, you have no idea of what I've lost."

"I thought you were my friend, but it looks like you prefer being alone. Go ahead, destroy yourself with revenge, it won't bring anyone back, but that's all that matters to you." Naruto turned back to Sakura and Sasuke to Dosu.

"You're dead."

"No!" Naruto stepped to him, hands sliding over his waist and forehead laying down on his shoulder. "I don't care what you can say or think, I won't let you do this." Sasuke took his hand in his unwrapping them. He slowly turned to face Naruto and lose his sight in his deep blue eyes.

"I almost thought you had given up..." He leant down to his face, fingers holding his chin, lips getting closer.

"I would never give up on you." His marks started to disappear slowly. He lowered his head aside while Naruto's one laid on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, hearing Sasuke's loud heart beat and could even feel his own. Sasuke laid his forehead on his, eyes back to pure black falling in bright blue. His hands came to Naruto's red cheek and pulled him toward, trapping his lips in a sweet deep kiss. Naruto stood surprised, eyes wide open, shocked by the lips stroking his. Sasuke's hand slid on his waist as he tried to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer. Naruto resumed to close his eyes already and passed his arms around his neck. Still, he stayed surprise at Sasuke's tongue trying to force his way inside his mouth to deepen the kiss. He was starting to melt at Sasuke's breath on his cheek and couldn't resist to his desire any longer. Sasuke finally broke the kiss to lay some down on Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed to no end, the sensation of warm lips on his flesh was feeling so good. His heart was now beating louder than ever, creating butterflies in his stomach, making it hurt to hell. Now all he wanted was to drag Sasuke's soul in his to have all of him within him. Sasuke was pulling him tight in his arms, laying kisses down to his chest. Naruto felt his breath weighting, all of his thoughts were going away and left only Sasuke on his mind. Everything around them seemed to disappear, all the trees, the light, the people, the sound nins, Sakura and the others staring at them.

Zaku stood up and turned to Dosu beside him flinching.

"Damn, I've been beaten by a gay!" Dosu sighed.

"And I've been saved by that…" Kim stepped to them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The three jumped away.

Sakura couldn't even make a single sound, she was shocked, surprised, enraged and lot of other feelings she couldn't define.

"Sasuke… Naruto…?" Sasuke raised his head, arms wrapped around Naruto tight, and looked at Sakura completely blame. She stood up, eyes wide open at her team-mates kissing in front of her. They were kissing so deeply and with such passion, it was making her more jealous than ever. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and they disappeared in a cloud of stardust. Sakura fell on her knees still in shock.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared deeper in the forest still kissing each other deeply without even thinking of breathing. They were standing beside a huge tree and other normal sized, but nothing else. Leaves were spread all over the ground with a small dampness. The sun was hardly passing through the leaves in the trees, only a few rays shinned in their faces, brightened their hair. The wind blew in the air, chilling their skin. Sasuke held Naruto tighter, he wanted to feel him to the bone and keep kissing him the deeper he could, to suck all his soul into his.

Naruto passed his hand behind Sasuke's head to untie his headband and let it fall on the ground. He passed his hand in his hair, his fingers feeling the softness of the dark hair. Sasuke slid his hand on Naruto's chest, his fingers trapped the zipper of his shirt and pulled it down. He glossed over his arm to his elbow wide opening his shirt. Naruto shivered as Sasuke stroked his flesh with his cold fingers. Sasuke's legs moved between Naruto's and made him lose his balance. He fell back on the tree behind him. His back slid on the bark of the tree to end up lying down on the roots. Sasuke followed him, falling down on his knees. His hands reached the back of Naruto beneath his shirt so he pulled him tight. Naruto tried to take his arms off his shirt with Sasuke's help. He slid his hands to Naruto's wrist and held the shirt on the ground while Naruto passed them around his neck. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the rival in his arms and smiled breaking there kiss. Naruto opened his eyes at his turn to look at Sasuke.

"I want you." He whispered to his ear, lips skimming the lobe.

"Then take me." Sasuke shivered and leant to trap his lips in another deep kiss. His lips slid along his white teeth, slowly opening his mouth to let his tongue get trapped in Naruto's breath. His hand moved on his waist and slowly went down to his pants stroking his flesh all the way. Naruto let a blush spread on his cheek, some thoughts were trying to force their way in his mind. For a moment he hesitated, he wasn't sure about all this anymore. He really did love Sasuke a lot, but he didn't expect him to want to go that far, and now. Was it really a good idea in the end, there were both guys after all? Naruto folded his eyes to wash away the thoughts, he didn't want them to irrupt in his mind and bugle this precious moment. It didn't matter after all, he just wanted Sasuke to be with him from now on, being with him by all the way he could.

Sasuke let his fingers slid inside the edge of Naruto's pants and saw him blush tremendously, eyes wide open. He could see the fear running into his thoughts and mind. He was starting to wonder if he was going to desist at the last second. He wasn't obligate to do it now. But Sasuke couldn't bare the thoughts rushing into his mind, for all he cared, the only thing he wanted now was Naruto, he would wonder about everything else after. For now, he needed to be with him, share that moment and don't wonder about the rest. The more he could feel him, the more he wanted him, the more he needed him. He just wanted to pull him the more he could and pulled closer again as he could feel his flesh on his own, his blood boiling till it crushed all his bones.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand out his pants, he didn't need to rush anything. He took him by the collar and pulled him closer to rub him another kiss. Sasuke took the invitation and wrapped his hands back around Naruto's waist to deepen the kiss by leaning closer again. Naruto passed his hands behind his back to sneak his skin under his blue shirt. Nothing could break their bound now, all the pain they just had felt earlier seemed to fly away alone with the doubts. Now it was just the two of them, everything back to what they could call normal, except the hate had turned to something else. Naruto rose Sasuke's shirt to his shoulder to let his hands stroke his back more clearly. Sasuke broke their kiss and raised the hands in the air to take his shirt completely off.

The shirt fell on Naruto's one laid apart in the dampness of the forest. Everything was quiet, just the gentle sound of the wind blowing through the leaves and the sound of their deep and heavy breath piercing the silence. Sasuke leaned again to trap Naruto's lips in another kiss. Naruto passed his arms around Sasuke's neck lifting a bit to get even closer making his chest rub against his. He could feel Sasuke's heart beat against his torso. It was beating so hard and loud, it made Naruto smile for a second, but Sasuke was getting serious. His hands had started to get down again, but this time they were untying Naruto's pants. Naruto sighed deeply for air, trying to stay clam and don't panic. Sasuke had already got his pants down, hands placed on Naruto's pelvis to hold him still on the chilling ground.

Naruto could feel a heat coming to his flesh as a shiver let him shake from all over his body to his bones. He could feel Sasuke's cold hands sneaking beneath his pants and his fingers tips on his pure skin shaking of terror. Naruto completely stopped moving as the fear cough to his mind. What was he doing? What was he waiting for? That pressure on his flesh was not provided that early. He didn't think of what he was getting his self through and now that he was so close of it, it was scaring him more then ever at a point of complete paralysis.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all, his hands were still going down and his lips were stroking on his neck. Small marks of sucked blood beneath his flesh were left behind his lips' way down to his naked chest. Past the level of his heart, he heard it beat loud and strong on his cheek. Sasuke half closed his eyes to lean on it softly and peacefully. His fingers continued there way under Naruto's pants, unwrapping them slowly till it get down to his knees.

Naruto now started to feel a bit embarrass as it made him blush to the end of his cheeks. Sasuke's weight on his chest lowered his breath as much as he thought he wasn't breathing anymore. He kept his hands stretch on the ground over his head to keep him away of making any move. The fear was growing stronger inside him, it was so unstable that he couldn't resign to move at all. As cool as the air was, the heat just seemed to grow higher. Naruto had faith in Sasuke, but he couldn't find the same strong faith in himself. Sasuke's sweet touches were starting to prove their selves and Naruto could clearly feel it now. He felt his pants going down again and then took completely off and left aside with the rest of there clothes lying on the ground beside them.

Sasuke spread Naruto's leg around his waist and froze at the shaking thighs under his hands. Naruto's heart seemed to beat louder again so he raised his head, eyes deep open on Naruto's shut one. His sight moved to his hands clutching the ground tightly and shaking.

"Naruto…" He moved his hands higher to his face stroking his cheek softly as Naruto opened his eyes slowly trying to contain his tears beneath his eyelids. "Are you scared?" Sasuke kept his eyes in bright blue ones.

"N…no..." Naruto turned away to avoid his sight. Sasuke rose up and pulled Naruto to him.

"You're shaking from everywhere…" He closed him tight in his arms. Naruto crowd in his shoulder and tried to stop shaking. Sasuke passed his hands on his back to recomfort. He moved his hand to his cheek again and turned him face to face to stroke his lips in another deep kiss. Sasuke pulled him tighter till he stop shaking then lower his hand kept on his back. Naruto broke the kiss for air as he moved the hand back down. Sasuke caught it roughly and leant in his neck to spread more kisses. He brought both of Naruto's hands in his back and held them with only one of his to let the other one get between Naruto's legs again.

"Naruto, I won't hurt you." He laid Naruto back on the ground with his hands tied up so he couldn't take Sasuke's one away again. Naruto had his eyes shut hard trying to concentrate on his breathing. Sasuke won't hurt him, it's alright, he just needed to come down a bit, trust him and let him do. He knew what he was doing after all, well he hoped so. Sasuke was moving so naturally, he really seemed to know what he was doing.

Perhaps, in fact, Sasuke had no idea of what he was doing, he was just acting in motion, with his feelings. But he could feel the fear in Naruto's eyes, he felt his heart beating out loud and the shiver on his skin. Sasuke's loose hand untied his own pants to get them down as well. He lifted Naruto in his arms again, loosing his hands. Naruto clutch to his back the face on his chest.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Sasuke tried to look at Naruto, but the little fox kept his sight away and answered with strange sounds.

"I'm… I'm scared…" He let his eyes fell in Sasuke's, tears falling down on his cheeks. Sasuke smiled tenderly and wiped the tears away with the tip of his finger.

"Hold on to me." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tighter and furiously closed his eyes to stop the tears. Sasuke shut his eyes as well and pushed himself inside Naruto. He felt nails getting in his flesh and wild salted liquid leaking on his shoulder. Naruto contained an expected shout that only came out like a whistle. He wanted to scream out loud, bite in something, anything to take away the pain he was now feeling. Sasuke opened his eyes, a white and viscous liquid leaking thru his fingers. He raised them to Naruto's face and turned it to look into his bright blue eyes.

"It's alright, Naruto." Naruto looked deep in his eyes, breathing for air. He slid his hands on his chest and looked at his back with long bloody traces.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke took his face again.

"It's alright I said." He leant toward and caught Naruto's lips in a blowing kiss. Naruto fell back on the ground, lips trapped by Sasuke's and his hands in his hair.


End file.
